La Pequeña Asahi
by Hanyou's sister
Summary: En esta historia descubre un triangulo de amor de hermanos entre Inuysha y Sessshomaru asia su querida hermana Asahi. Ven y averigua ¿como? y ¿cuando? paso...
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre: **La pequeña Asahi

**Genero:** Acción, drama, comedia, ciencia ficción

**Relación: **Inuyasha

**Capitulo 1: **Otro Sesshomaru

Era un día común para Rin y Jaken buscando comida, el pequeño demonio solo deseaba volver a pelear codo a codo con su amo puesto que ahora él era el niñero de la pequeña Rin. De repente el suelo comienza a temblar y el suelo se rompe en pedazos lo que provoca que el demonio y la niña se separen.

Poco después Jaken recupero el conocimiento percatándose de que Rin no esta y no puede dejar de imaginarse un infierno si el amo Sesshomaru se entera, antes de emprender su búsqueda el demonio es atacado, sus días están contados, cuando de repente un látigo rojo le salva la vida. Minutos después de reaccionar divisa a su amo y corre por el pero al ir acercándose

_mm, acaso el amo Sesshomaru no es mas alto y de donde saco ese traje, se pregunta el pequeño demonio, el demonio llama a su amo y este se voltea pero cuando ve…

_Esta definitivamente no es el amo Sesshomaru pero el parecido es indiscutible analiza el pequeño demonio, pues lo que sus ojos veían era a una niña demonio de pelo blanco y largo, llevaba fleco al medio lado, sus ojos dorados que rebelaban una gran personalidad, llevaba una armadura peculiar y apropiada para una mujer, su kimono era azul con rayas y flores blancas en los extremos, colmillos y garras y no ocultaba sus marcas, dos rayas azules en cada mejilla, similar al amo Sesshomaru pero… que podía significar esto…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **La pequeña Asahi

La joven demonio mira atentamente al demonio, sus ojos expresan confusión puesto que el demonio lleva en si la esencia de su hermano…

-Pequeño demonio, ¿Conoce a Sesshomaru?- Pregunta la niña youkai… el demonio contesta inmediatamente con gran temor.

-Por supuesto que si, y tu ¿Cómo conoces a mi amo?- La niña responde…

-"A tu amo" Lo conozco muy bien, puesto que es mi hermano.

El pequeño demonio se sorprende un poco y deciden esperar a Sesshomaru puesto que la niña lo ha olfateado serca.

En otra parte Sesshomaru percibe el olor de Jaken y su hermana pero Lin no estaba con ellos por lo que decide ir en su búsqueda.

El demonio regresa junto con Lin, la cual se había quedado inconsciente cerca de un rio; El demonio muestra una sonrisa pobre que refleja alegria y cariño hacia su hermana…

-Asahi ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta el demonio… Y la niña le contesta con un sonrisa.

-¿Asahi?- Se pregunta Jaken con un gesto de "Esto como paso"

Sesshomaru un youkai de pocas palabras decide sentarse a explicar…

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Porqué Asahi es menor que Inuyasha?

¿Tendrá Sesshomaru-Sama otro padrastro o madrastra?

En mi opinión, pienso que mejore mucho… Y espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer el siguiente capitulo un poco más largo.

PD miren "Inuyasha El es Jaken" de Sesshomaru, Jaken y Lin. Si les gusto hagan clic. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: **El Origen de la youkai

-Ella es Asahi mi querida y única hermana de pura sangre- Responde con orgullo el youkai Sesshomaru…

-Pero amo bonito, (pregunta Jaken asustado) si es su hermana de sangre ¿No debería ser mayor que el incompetente de Inuyasha?

-¡Jaken! Exclama Sesshomaru llamando la atención de su sirviente…

-Asahi tiene 314 como youkai mientras que Inuyasha tiene 250 como Hanyou, es natural que Inuyasha envejezca mas rápido.- Termina de comentar, dejando impactados a sus sirvientes…

-"Entendiste Jaken"- Vuelve a comentar Sesshomaru en tono de burla.

-Y ¿A que se debe su visita como para interrumpir los deberes de su hermano?- Dice irritado en pequeño demonio.

-No podía seguir preparándome con la bruja de mi madre, faltando a mi entrenamiento.- Responde muy enserio la joven youkai.

-¿Entrenamiento?- Cometa al fin la pequeña Lin… Jaken le responde…

-En las familias importantes de demonios también es importante que las hijas carguen un alto nivel de belleza, gracia, audacia e etiqueta ¡Principalmente tratándose de la familia del amo Sesshomaru!

-Ya veo- responde Lin asombrada.

-Pero la maldita de mi madre se ha excedido, lo cual impide mi entrena-miento para desarrollar mis poderes.- Resume seria y molesta la niña

(Jaken se queda sorprendido de ver como esta niña le falta el respeto repetitivamente a su madre)

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso- Argumenta Sesshomaru

-Pues que se te ocurre, hermano- Continua Asahi

(El demonio se queda pensativo)

-Vendrás un tiempo con nosotros para entrenar. Pero después regresaras con nuestra madre.- Ordena Sesshomaru preparándose para seguir.

-Si- responde Asahi sonriente.

(Todos continúan su viaje, mas tarde…)

En un gran prado despoblado, las armaduras y armas de los demonios perro se encuentran en el suelo. Los hermanos luchan cuerpo a cuerpo, es un entrenamiento agotador para la pequeña youkai. Las artes marciales tendrá que dominarlas, inútiles ante inferiores pero eficaces ante los de su especie. Los dos demonios están agotados que toman un respiro junto al rio, su pulso es alto que se puede escuchar claramente aun a distancia.

Momentos después de que se calman llegan al hermano mayor recuerdos de joven…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: **Anhelo de una hermana

En el bosque se divisaba el gran youkai Inu no Taisho. Los dos infantes, Sesshomaru y Asahi, corrían alegres y entusiasmados al encuentro de se su padre, quien regresaba de una tremenda batalla.

Los niños gritaban ¡Padre, padre! Una y otra vez… El gran youkai voltea y los recibe con una sonrisa ocultando su agotamiento. Carga a la niña con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho soba la cabeza de su primogénito. Entre toda esa alegría el hijo nota como el padre ocultaba sus penas y eso solo provoca que el cariño y admiración hacia su padre se haga aun más grande.

Después de saludarse el padre propone ir a cazar juntos el alimento, mientras que los ojos de los niños se iluminan de alegría. En el rio todos celebran el gran pez que cazo Asahi, el cual se opaca ante el pez que casa después Sesshomaru si querer queriendo. Los peces son cocinados con especies del bosque, lo cual ase de una cena deliciosa. Los tres youkais pasa una gran velada ente platicas y risas en un ambiente ameno.

-¡Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru!- Dice la niña llamando a si hermano

El demonio regresa a la realidad cuando su hermana le informa que ira a cazar al bosque.

Ya en el bosque, la niña olfatea un conejo, el cual casi cae en sus garras acepción de Inuyasha. Los dos medio-hermanos sin saberlo, se pelean a insultos por el pobre conejo.

-Es mio holgazán.- Dice Asahi

-Las niñas pequeñas no deben ser maleducadas.- Responde Inuyasha

-¿Quién me crees? Iluso.- Sique Asahi

-Llegue primero retardada- Vuelve a responder Inuyasha

-Un momento, ese olor es parecido al del odioso de Sesshomaru.- Comenta Inuyasha parando la pelea.

-¡Oye! no le faltes el respeto a mi hermano.- Dice Asahi amenazando con un puño.

-¡Qué! Desde cuando Sesshomaru tiene una hermana.- Dice asustado Inuyasha, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

-Espera conque tu eres Inuyasha… A que mi hermano odia, no.- Responde Asahi.

-Y ahora opino que me quieres matar ¿no?- Dice Inuyasha enojado, preparando sus garras puesto que Totosai tenía a colmillo de acero.

-Mi nombre es Asahi y no, no tengo razón para odiarte.- Le responde mas calmada.

Inuyasha queda sorprendido y nace en el un deseo de conocer a su hermana.

-¡Que crees que haces!- le pregunta su hermana dándole un golpe en la cabeza, al ver que su medio hermano tomo el conejo.

-Tranquilízate que lo iba a compartir, eres mi hermana ¿no?- Le responde Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados y un asterisco en la cabeza.

En otra parte Sesshomaru olfatea que su hermana esta junto con Inuyasha. Eso le desagrada y e preocupa también de como podría reaccionar la niña al conoce a semejante imbécil. Sesshomaru sale inmediatamente, dejando a Jaken al cuidado de la pequeña Lin.

Ya en el bosque, a Sesshomaru le corre un enojo inmenso al contemplar a su hermana compartiendo con Inuyasha muy a gusto…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: **El mejor maestro

Las joven youkai asaba el pescado mientras disfrutaba oyendo de las aventuras de su medio hermano. La mayoría de relatos se dirigían a como Inuyasha había humillado a Sesshomaru.

-Aun no puedo entender como un débil semi demonio pudo obtener a colmillo de acero… siempre pensé que seria de Sesshomaru- Comentaba su hermana…

-Oye, me recuerdas porque no te dejo estar aquí.- Le decía Inuyasha un poco molesto.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos empezando a compartir risas, las cuales duraron poco cuando Sesshomaru apareció. Sesshomaru no lo dudo levantando a su hermano del cuello…

Sesshomaru_ Como te atreves a influenciarla de tu repugnante presciencia.

Inuyasha_ Calla Sesshomaru que ella también es mi hermana.

Sesshomaru_ La acabas de conocer y te atreves a llamarla así.- Le respondió arrojándolo al piso.

Inuyasha ya había recuperado al colmillo de acero por lo que acababa de comenzar otra intrigante batalla entre Tensaiga y Tokiyi.

-¡Alto! Sesshomaru si la quieres deja que conviva con Inuyasha.- Comenta Kagome quien había contemplado la escena.

-No, Sesshomaru tiene razón… vine aquí a entrenar no a convivir. Exclamo Asahi interviniendo en la pelea.

-Conque a entrenar, que te pasa Sesshomaru ¿Tienes miedo de que la entrene mejor que tú?

Sesshomaru antes de responder pudo percibir el aroma de su madre, tendría que lidiar con ella si quería entrenar a Asahi.

-Pues entonces a ver cómo te va.- Responde Sesshomaru dejando a sus hermanos confundidos.

-¡Espera Sesshomaru¡ ¿Qué diablos intentas hacer?- Le grita Asahi tratando de evitar que se valla volando (Algo que aún no podía).

¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Le gritaba su hermana tratando de hacer que relacione.

-Así que tiene miedo de que se mejor maestro.-Reclamo Inuyasha con un rostro de total orgullo.

-Bien hermano ¿Qué crees que podrás enseñarme?-Pregunta con sarcasmo su hermana.

-Te enseñare a usar el colmillo de acero querida hermana.- Comento Inuyasha provocando llamar la atención de aquella hermana que lo cuestiona.

**Perdón por tanto tiempo sin escribir pero eh estado muy ocupada por el colegio. Espero les guste y como siempre agradezco comentarios para seguir creciendo como escritora y a ustedes les gusten más mis fics. **


End file.
